


Pute and Utter Chaos: Live From Reveria

by orphan_account



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Player Character (Fantasy Life), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im not a log: wait I don't understand, what's going on? There's another projection right in front of my face Avis!the deity of everything: that's the magic yuelsedgiest edgelord: wait avis can talk?the deity of everything: no uedgiest edgelord: what is that even supposed to mean?(Or, the Avatar makes a magical chatroom with their magical WiFi and oh no someone save us)





	Pute and Utter Chaos: Live From Reveria

**Author's Note:**

> name list 
> 
> the deity of everything = Avis (avatar)  
> im not a log = Yuelia  
> edgiest edgelord = Daemon/Damien  
> yes you are a log = Noelia  
> ... = Odin  
> YOU ARE A PIRATE = Olivia  
> the longest banquet known to mankind = Andy  
> The Original Girboy™ = Laura  
> Snufkin = Pino  
> Little My = Leilah

**Avis** is now online.

 **Yuelia** is now online.

 **Avis** has changed the name of the chatroom to **cool kids only**

 **Avis** added **Andy** , **Damien** , **Laura** , and **6 others** to **cool kids only**.

**Avis** changed the name of **Andy** and **9 others**.

the deity of everything: hey guys

im not a log: Avis, what is this thing?

the deity of everything: my magical wi-fi thingy I made inspired by that time travel accident

the deity of everything: so uh yeah

the deity of everything: I've got admin privileges as well

 **the deity of everything** sent out a blinker notif.

 **edgiest edgelord** is now online.

the deity of everything: hey dark saltylord what's POPPIN

edgiest edgelord: this magical apparition popped up in my face saying it was urgent

the deity of everything: yay it works... oh guess you can't tell, but it's avis lel

im not a log: wait I don't understand, what's going on? There's another projection right in front of my face Avis!

the deity of everything: that's the magic yuels

edgiest edgelord: wait avis can talk?

the deity of everything: no u

edgiest edgelord: what is that even supposed to mean?

the deity of everything: shoot I forgot you guys didn't understand memes from future Reveria!!! but man I got loads of those... and also a huge ego boost from their history books. they had us all over them

edgiest edgelord: that's nice and all but it's way too early for this it's still cold outside I'm going back to sleep

 **edgiest edgelord** is now offline.

im not a log: please don't keep sending alarms to him avis

the deity of everything: I won't ... For now. I guess we should go to bed as well yuels

im not a log: im gonna be outside still

the deity of everything: k night

 **the deity of everything** is now offline.

 **im not a log** is now offline

 **...** is now online. 

...: ..?

 **...** is now offline.

**Author's Note:**

> Avis is supposed to have a cringy type personality honestly because I had no way about going to write them so instead of giving them strong silent type vibes I gave them "make all your friends have bad nicknames and make them wince with your bad jokes" vibes online.
> 
> or at least that's what 1 am me said lol


End file.
